Another Pizza Story
by Misshershy
Summary: Chad orders Sonny a pizza with drastic results.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! Here's a story based on an experience of my own… Warning: contains drama…_

Another Pizza Story

"YOU MORON!" Screamed a very angry looking Sonny.

"Calm down Sunshine. It's not like I did any harm. Right?" Said a scared and uneasy looking Chad. Tawni, Zora, Nico, Portlyn, and Grady were all watching this intense battle with amusement in their eyes. Everyone at Condor Studios knew that these two "frenemies" had a thing for each other, the only problem? They couldn't see it for themselves. Chad was getting more and more desperate for ways to talk to Sonny without making it obvious that he wanted to talk to her. At one point he had hired a professional stunt double to make it look like he had gotten run over by a bus in front of her house. Another time he had pretended to have an allergic reaction to the porterhouse steak that Brenda had fixed for him so that someone would have to save him. In any event, Chad was getting desperate. His latest attempt had all started during the studio's vacation…

1 Week Earlier

BZZZZZ buzzed Sonny's phone. 1 new message.

**Chad: Did someone order u a veggy pizza a couple of days ago?**

**Sonny: Nooooo…… Y?**

**Chad: Cuz I did.**

**Sonny: U DID WAT?!?!?**

**Chad: I ordered u a pizza.**

**Sonny: WHAT THE HELL? Why???**

**Chad: Cuz….. I was bored…**

**Sonny: You ordered me a veggy pizza cuz u were bored???**

**Chad: Yup.**

**Sonny: So, u just called a pizza place and gave them my address?**

**Chad: Yup. And fone #**

**Sonny: Wow. Did u order anyone else a pizza?**

**Chad: Nope.**

**Sonny: WHY ME???**

**Chad: Cuz I saw ur name in the studio directory.**

**Sonny: Wow, ur so weird.**

**Chad: No, bored.**

**Sonny: I beg 2 differ. WEIRD.**

**Chad: Jerk**

**Sonny: Bastard. g2g**

Back to Present Time

"I still can't believe that Chad ordered me a veggie pizza." Said a frustrated and angry looking Sonny.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. When will you learn? Obviously Chad has a crush on you and is just trying to come up with ways to talk to you." Tawni grinned whilst she said that.

"What? Chad? Crush? Me? Psh. No. He does not like me Tawni. Trust me. He's always mad at me anyway, so why would you think that he likes me?" Sonny's attempts at hiding her denial were in vain, as Tawni (and everybody else for that matter) could see that they both liked each other. "Ha ha, Nico owes me 5 bucks."

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm still mad here!"

"Well, you see, Nico and I had a bet that you and Chad would start going out, I think you two will start going out, Nico doesn't. I win, I get 5 bucks, he wins, he gets a date from moi." Sonny glared and blushed simultaneously.

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"Sonny, if you and Chad won't see it for yourselves, then we're just gonna have to make you see it."

_Cue the dramatic thunder… Just kidding. If I get 5 reviews I'll continue, but until then…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enough chit chat, on with the story! Oh, and by the way, if you would answer my poll question, I would be greatly obliged._

Another Pizza Story

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you! You're a selfish, inconsiderate, mean, pooish, filthsome, loathsome, horrifying, evil, little, Ugh, I don't even know!"

"Thank you! Now, what do you want from me?"

"I want you….. to explain to me why you ordered me a stupid pizza!" Chad grinned while rolling his eyes.

"Sonny, I know you've had a talk with Tawni about this topic, and she's already told you why I ordered you a veggie pizza. And why are you even obsessing over this?" And with that, Chad walked away cockily with a confident grin on his face. Sonny was now even more confused then she had been before. _What does he mean? Tawni hasn't told me anything! _Sonny thought back to the conversation she and Tawni had had, but couldn't think of anything that Tawni had said to explain why Chad had ordered her a dumb pizza! _And what does he mean, "obsessing over this"? I'm not obsessing over this. No way! Psh, no. _

_**But what if you are Sonny. What if you're…. dare I say it…**_

_Dare you say what?_

_**Falling in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

_NO! NO WAY! That can't be possible! He's a stupid, annoying… kind…. Caring…. Loving….handsome… No! What am I even saying?_

_**I'm pretty sure I heard kind, caring, loving, and handsome in there.**_

Nico's voice interrupted Sonny's 'disturbing' thoughts.

"Hey, Sonny, you seen Tawni? I owe her five buckeroonies."

"Why do you owe her five "buckeroonies"?"

"Because you and Chad are going out."  
"WHAT?"

" I take it you're not." Sonny tried to take deep calming breathes, but, alas, she could not calm down.

"Okay, start at the beginning."

"Welllll….. I was walking down the hallway to 'the falls' when I overheard Chad talking to Portlyn. He was talking about how he liked you and had asked you out via pizza." At this point Sonny was experiencing several emotions at once. The first being happiness since Chad had thought to ask her out. And the second being confusion, since she had no idea as to what Nico had meant when he said, "asked her out via pizza".

"Wait, but Chad never asked me out, 'via pizza'." Nico looked alarmed at that and ran off yelling, "You heard nothing!"

_I never did get the pizza. I wonder if Chad will be manly enough to ask me out in person…_

_Oooh, what will happen? To find out press that little green button down there…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I had a major writers block. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Another Pizza Story

Chapter 3

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when clouds are grey, you never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my old sunshine away." Chad's face looked happy and confused as he recognized his Sonshine's ring tone.

"CDC here what it do?"

"Um, hi Chad, so, I was…." Sonny stammered and Chad was sure that if she were standing next to him, heat would have radiated from her.

"You were…"

"I was… um… do you think you could meet me at the prop house in an hour?" Chad's face was anything but sad.

"Sure, anything for you Sonshine!" Chad could not believe those words had left his mouth and quickly hung up.

_Why did I just say that?_

_**Because you like her dummy.**_

_Me? Like? Sonny? That's ridonkulous. _

_**The made up words, the "Sonshine", I think you like her.**_

_That's udderly ridiculous._

_**Udderly? Yeah, she's rubbing off on you.**_

_Ugh. Maybe I like her just a little bit, it's just a small crush, nothing major. Now, leave me alone!_

_**Fine, I will, but you need to make your move dude, that Hayden person is still out there.**_

Meanwhile…

_Chad just called me Sonshine. I can't believe it._

_**I believe it, remember what Tawni and Chad said?**_

_I try not to remember what Tawni and Chad say._

_**I think you do remember, you're just in denial.**_

_Me? Denial? Psh, no._

_**Then why's your high voice on?**_

_My voice is always high!_

_**Right, well, once you're out of this stage of denial, let me know, until then, I'll be hiding up in the dark corners of your head.**_

"Knock knock." Sonny whirled around and then smiled nervously at the handsome blonde boy who had just walked in.

"Um, hi Chad. So, you're probably wondering why I asked you to come here…"

"Yeah…" An awkward silence was slowly building up.

"So, I asked you to come because, well, ." Sonny said that all very fast and with a cherry red face.

"Sorry, can you repeat what you just said slowly?"

"Iiiiiiii waaaaaas taaaaaaaallllllllkkkkkk…" Chad interrupted.

"Not that slow."

"Right, sorry. I was talking to Nico and he said that you had tried to ask me out via pizza." Chad looked very uncomfortable as he processed what Sonny had said.

"Yeah. I did."

"Well, this is awkward…" Chad shifted from foot to foot, looking for the first time in his life, nervous.

"Sonny, I… don't know how to say this… but…" Sonny interrupted Chad and said,

"Chad, to make this less awkward for both of us. Do you want to reorder that pizza?" Chad smiled at Sonny gratefully, but shook his head no.

"I want to say this to you in person so that I can see your reaction." Sonny nodded and felt butterflies in her stomach as she anticipated what Chad was going to say…

_Ooooooh, a cliffy. Sorry I haven't updated!!!! I've been really busy with school and a BF, and etc… Anyway, I'll try to update sooner, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! (It really means a lot to me.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dear FanFiction friends, I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in… well, forever. I've been super busy lately because we just moved and it's been busy and hectic and confusing plus a close relative just passed away, and I just haven't been in the mood to write. Anyway, I'll try and update whenever I have the chance, but I probably won't be able to update until my life becomes more normal again. I hope you are all having a good summer!

~Cupcake-Banana

P.S If you have any questions, or ideas, feel free to leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I found inspiration sooner then I had expected… Here ya go…_

Another Pizza Story

Chapter 4

Sonny waited well… impatiently, anticipating what Chad was trying to say. He was sputtering and his face was bright red, and I know, you're probably thinking, Chad Dylan Cooper, bright red? Yes, he was bright red. He finally said, "Um… so…. I was…. Umm…. Yeah… and I thought…. You…. Me…. Yeah….." Sonny interrupted with a smile on her face, "Chad, would you like a day to prepare what you're trying to say?" He smiled gratefully and nodded yes. He walked out of the prop house leaving Sonny to contemplate all that had just happened. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Tawni.

**Tawni….**

_Sonny….?_

**So… um… could u com to da prophouse?**

_Sure… can u giv me a clu as 2 whts goin on?_

**Um… he… yeah… jst com!**

_Oookay, ill b rite ovr_

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief knowing that her best friend, yes, best friend, was coming to help her figure out what to do.

A few minutes later, Sonny heard Tawni's high heels clanking quickly across the floor. She walked in and Sonny quickly stood up and rushed over and said very quickly, "." Tawni rolled her eyes and said, "Sonny girl, you're going to need to talk a lot slower if you want me to help you. In other words I need to know what you're saying so I can help you." Sonny nodded blushing. "So Chad was trying to ask me out but he was failing so I gave him a day to figure it out." Tawni grinned and said, "I know."

"Woah, wait, how do you know?"

"Chad immediately went to Nico and Grady for help, since they know you so well."

"Wow, um, okay then. Anyway, can you help me?"

"What do you even need help with Sonny? All you have to do is stand there awkwardly and then beam with happiness when he asks you and you say yes! It's a bit like getting married!" Sonny groaned wondering why Tawni didn't understand.

"Tawni, you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand? You like him, he likes you, you're gonna be a happy couple!"

"Tawni, think about all of the arguments we've had, I'd rather have them as friends, and not as a couple. As a couple, think about how bad they'd be, there would be awkwardness for days, whereas as friends, there wouldn't be any awkwardness and it would seem normal." Tawni rolled her eyes again, she seemed to be doing that a lot these days…

"Okay, Sonny, as a couple, he'll be working hard to not annoy you, and you, hopefully, will be doing the same." Sonny started to interrupt but Tawni held up her hand.

"Let me continue, Sonny, he loves you, and I know you love him, even if you won't admit it, and when two people love each other- "Not the birds and the bees talk!" "That's not what I was going to say! Now stop interrupting me! Now, as I was saying, you both love each other, and you'll both be working hard as a couple to stay a couple without any arguments. You just have to know, that you'll have to put up with his cockiness, it's part of who he is, and you can't change that. Just like he'll have to put up with your peppiness, because that's part of who you are, and he can't change that! Now, let's review, tomorrow you're going to say…"

"Yes."

"Good girl!"

"That was a very deep peptalk Tawni."

"I know, I'm pretty sure I saw it in a movie once." Sonny groaned and rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, in Chad's dressing room, Nico and Grady were giving Chad a similar peptalk. "Chad, Chad, Chad, first, you need to expect that she'll say no, never expect a girl to say yes."

"But… I'm CDC, every girl says yes to CDC, it's not even an option to say no!"

"Well, this is Sonny, and you know how Sonny is."

"Yeah… She's not like the other girls…" Grady hadn't said a word this whole time and then said, "Well, we know that Tawni is talking to her, and Tawni can be very persuasive, so I think you can expect Sonny to say yes." Chad's eyes lit up as he grinned.

"Do you really think she'll say yes?"

"I actually do. She's liked you for a long time. The only reason she wouldn't say yes, would be because she's worried that you'll get into an argument and things will never be the same." Chad nodded his head in agreement and seemed lost in thought.

"Well, I'll just have to be the very best boyfriend I can possibly be!" Nico and Grady grinned and high-fived each other.

"Alright, how should I ask her out?"

"Well, you already know where, in the prophouse, now all you need is to make the prophouse a little more romantic."

"Okay, Sonny likes the color blue right? And she likes cows, and she likes cheese…. This is not sounding very romantic so far…"

"Well" started Nico, "if you were really determined, you could probably find a way to make those items romantic…" Chad nodded and once again, seemed deep in thought.

"What if I ask her out, and then have our first date be right then and there!" Nico and Grady grinned and nodded their heads.

_That was a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys… Long time no chapter. I've been very busy but I hope this is a satisfying chapter…enjoy! P.S I changed my pen name to Misshershy._

Another Pizza Story

Chapter 5

Sonny tapped her foot impatiently as she sat staring at herself in the mirror. What was taking Tawni so long? She had said she would help her get ready for when Chad asked her out today. Sonny got up, sighed, paced, sat back down, sighed, got up, paced, sat back down, until Zora leaned down out of the vent and said "God, Sonny, you would think you're a caged animal or something. Relax! I saw Tawni a couple of minutes ago coming out of the prop house"

"Wait, out of the prop house?"

"Yes…Out of the prop house. She was talking to Grady and Nico and I'm pretty sure I saw Chad although my binoculars aren't always very reliable." Sonny instantly started pacing back and forth wondering what those three were up to…

Meanwhile, in the prop house, Chad was setting up Sonny's dream date room. He was glad he had asked Tawni, Nico, and Grady for help as they knew Sonny way better than he did.

"Yo, Chad, do you want the cheese platter here, or here?" Yelled Nico from across the room.

"Uh, put it on the table with the blue tablecloth that has the cow pattern bench."

"Awesome."

Tawni squealed and clapped her hands together in delight as she looked at the fabulous room that they had created.

"Oh no! I completely forgot that I was going to help Sonny! You guys can set the rest up I'll be back with her later, blindfolded." The guys nodded their heads and waved her away.

"Tawni Hart! Where were you? I've been pacing and panicking for the past two hours!"

"Calm down sweetie, you act like you've never been asked out before!"

"That's because I haven't been asked out before…" Tawni looked shocked but shook it off and said, "Well, I find that hard to believe. Now, I'm going to help you get ready for your big day!" Sonny laughed and thought that she could either end up looking really good, or really bad. Tawni rushed around the dressing room, pulling different items out of their huge closet, talking to herself the whole time. "This is too blue, this is too short, no that's not pretty enough, ew that would make your hair look awful!" Sonny grimaced and waited patiently for Tawni to pick out what she would be wearing. Tawni gasped and smiled at something and hurriedly handed it to Sonny for her to put on. Sonny looked at it and wondered how on earth that hideous dress would look good on her. "Tawni, I think this outfit will make Chad want to barf on me, not ask me out!"

"Just trust me Sonny, it will look good. Hurry up! Chad's waiting for you and I still have to do all of your makeup!" Sonny hurriedly put on the outfit and gasped when she saw how gorgeous it was. It was a pink high-waisted skirt with a black belt and a light green top with black roses on it and a purple jacket, paired with it was a pair of black high-heeled oxfords. The overall effect was stunning. Sonny walked out with a huge smile on her face and smiled even more when Tawni gave her a "I told you so" look. Tawni quickly curled Sonny's hair, expertly applied some light brown eyeshadow with black eyeliner, and finished it off with some pale pink blush. "Alright Miss Sonny! You are ready to stun Chad!" Sonny suddenly felt nervous again, but felt better when she remembered how much she liked Chad. "Okay, Sonny, I have to blindfold you, but when we get inside of the prophouse and Nico and Grady give me the signal, I promise I'll take it off." Sonny nodded her agreement and was led by Tawni to the prop house.

"Quickly Chad! I hear Tawni's shoes!" Chad hurried around making sure everything was perfect for his Sonshine. Chad's face lit up when Sonny walked in, looking as beautiful as usual. Chad walked over to Sonny and pushed Tawni towards the door, Tawni smiled and mouthed "good luck" to him. Chad gently took the blindfold off of Sonny and smiled when he saw her expression at the room. Chad had put a blue backdrop all around the room, with white fluffy clouds painted on the backdrop. He had also painted "Will you go out with me Sonny Munroe?" in bold yellow letters. In the center of the room there was a single table with a blue tablecloth, with a platter of cheese, and a hand painted cow bench. Sonny felt tears start to well up in her eyes as she looked around the room. She smiled hugely and then launched herself at Chad, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened with surprise but felt himself hug her back, with a; as Sonny would say, "Ginormous" smile on his face. "So I take that as a yes?" Sonny grinned and said "yes" quite happily. She gently pulled back and asked what all of the "other stuff" was for. "Oh the table and stuff? Well I thought as long as I was going to ask you out, why waste time planning for a date, when we could have one right away!" She laughed and replied, "I like that very much." He smiled and pulled the bench out for Sonny to sit on then pushed it back in for her. He sat down across from her and they started eating the cheese and talking. They talked for hours, and after they had talked they curled up on the couch in each other's arms and fell asleep.

The next morning, Nico, Grady, and Tawni walked into the prop house to see Chad and Sonny laying in each others arms with content looks upon their faces. They all smiled and wondered how they hadn't realized how perfect they were for such a long time. After a while they all walked away, although not before they had taken pictures of them of course! When Chad and Sonny woke up, they smiled at each other and they both thought about how lucky they were to have each other.

The End

_Hey guys, hope you liked the ending! Again, I apologize for not updating in forever, I just haven't had any inspiration lately. Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
